


Under the Stars

by hurtbywhisperedmuses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance, Secrets, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtbywhisperedmuses/pseuds/hurtbywhisperedmuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wouldn't expect someone who just lost their job to be this happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"What do you mean you're firing me?" I asked.

"I mean exactly that Mr. Smith," Stanley Jones, my boss, said to me one Friday morning "I don't want a homosexual working for this company, my company! I've been tolerating it for weeks now and I can't deal with it anymore."

"What does it matter that I'm gay? I'm one of the best lawyers in this firm," I said.

"That doesn't matter to me Mr. Smith. I don't want a poof working for my law firm and that's final! Clean out your desk and be gone by the end of the day," Stan said.

"But sir! I have done nothing against you or the company! I have earned this job!" I said to him.

"I don't want a gay working for me! It could potentially ruin my company and my reputation!" He yelled at me.

"Fine!" I said, slamming my desk drawer. "I'm leaving!"

"Yeah, well, good riddance!" Stan yelled out the door.

I didn't know where to go since I didn't have my car because it was at the shop. I couldn't call Ox because I don't want him to know I just lost my job. That would be really embarrassing and I already felt like a big enough disappointment to him. I didn't feel like going home so I stated to walk in a random direction. I walked for a little bit with my headphones in. I loved to just let loose and lose track of time while listening to my music. It’s an escape I can’t find anywhere else.  
After a while, I realized where I was, while I was walking along the sidewalk. I was at my favorite bar. It wasn't really a bar but it used to be so that's what I called it. My friend, Kristen Marco, works here Monday through Thursday. I'm glad it was Wednesday. I stepped in and I saw Kristen working at the bar, cleaning the glasses. There was only one other person in the bar at the time and he is a regular I see here all the time.

"Hey Max," I turned around to face Kristen. "What brings you here? On a Wednesday no less?"

"Lunch break," I said, trying not to look her in the eye.

"At 10:30 in the morning? I don't think so," She said.

I didn't meet her gaze.

"Max, something seems really wrong, are you ok?" She said, coming around the bar towards me.

"I lost my job Kristen. I didn't want to go home so I came here, but I really just want to go home and sleep, ok?" I said turning to walk out the door. I don’t know why I came here. I didn’t even want to see anyone else. I don’t know if I could take the pity in their eyes. 

"If you need anything, let me know ok?" She said

"Of course, Kristen," I flashed her half-hearted smile

I made my way back to my apartment which I share with my wonderful boyfriend Ox. I live in Bristol, I am twenty-six years old, and I just got fired from the law firm that I have worked at for four years, J&J Law Associates. The main reason I got fired is because I came out of the closet about three weeks ago. No one at J&J's was happy about it. I have known for a while that I was gay, and I have been living with Ox for about six months. We have been together for about two years now. I've never really been very open about my relationship with Ox because I'm afraid of how people will react to the news.

Like my boss did, three days ago.

I haven't had the heart to tell Ox that I got fired because Christmas is only two days away. I'm glad that Ox works away from home so he wasn't there when I came home in the middle of the day last Friday. He has a hard enough job, so it would be better to just let him think that everything is alright here on my end of things. I haven't told my family either because I'm afraid that they will worry too much, like they did when I went off to school. They thought that I would get picked on a lot because I was so young. Well, I was only 17 when I went off to study law at Cambridge. I did well, but that's really because I never took the time to get to know people and I didn't let their teasing get to me. Anyway, I was 23 when I started working for J&J's. That's how I met Ox. He was getting a divorce from his wife and he was the first case I took on. He made me realize that I was gay and I'm very happy that he did.

Now I have a wonderful boyfriend, a wonderful family, and no job.

I hear the door open and Ox comes into the apartment. The apartment has two bedrooms, one full bath, a full kitchen, living room and a small dining room.

"Hey, babe," Ox said, coming in the door. He put his things down on the counter and walked over to the couch, where I was sitting.

"Hello, sweetie," I said. He sat down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"Anything good on?" He asked, gesturing to the TV.

"No, just another Doctor Who marathon on," I said flipping through the channels. I landed on BBC. "How was work?"

"Alright," said Ox, "Just any other normal day really."

"My parents called today," I said, "They want to know if you want anything special for dinner on Christmas Eve."

"As long as your there, I don't need anything else," he kissed my forehead as he got up from the couch.

I blushed and looked back at the TV screen.

"After all this time, you still blush at the smallest things," Max said as he walked into the kitchen, smiling.

"So," I said, "what time do you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Around noon," Said Ox.

"Alright, then I have to go finish packing," I said getting up from the couch.

"Why do you have to pack so much? We're only going for four days, Max!" He yelled into the bedroom.

"I need options!" I said yelling back.


	2. Chapter Two

“We are so, totally, completely lost,” I said, looking at the map on my phone. 

“I know exactly where I’m going,” Ox said, as he tried to subtly look at the screen while I pretended not to notice. 

“No you do not!” I said, “Not since they moved into the new house!” 

“Alright, alright no need to yell about it,” Ox said, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey don’t roll your eyes at me! You’re the one who got us lost in the first place,” I said, pointing my finger at him. 

“Don’t point your finger at me!” He said 

“I’ll point my finger at whomever I wanna point my finger at!” 

“That’s it!” Ox said, pulling the car over onto the side of the road. 

“What the hell are you doing?” I asked 

“I will not argue with you on our Christmas vacation,” Ox said, looking at me. I huffed and looked away, crossing my arms. I still hadn’t told Ox about me losing my job, and I felt as if I was so stressed trying to keep it a secret. I feel really horrible about it, but I don’t want to upset him over Christmas, especially since we are going to my parent’s house. 

“I don’t want to fight, babe,” I said, looking up at him. We had been fighting for the few days leading up to our vacation, and I knew it was because of me. 

“Neither do I,” He took my hand and pulled me into a hug. Guilt came crashing down on my shoulders but I couldn’t force the words out of my mouth so I just smiled and hugged him back tightly. 

We stayed like that for a few minutes. I pulled away, but I couldn’t look him in the eye. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to confess that I hadn’t been out of the house in almost three days but I couldn’t. Something was holding me back. Maybe I’ll wait until after Christmas.


End file.
